Must read very important
by PJ04
Summary: Do you want this site to stay online? Then protest against this monstrosity of a bill!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay everyone pay attention, BIG NEWS AFOOT.**

**I recently discovered that there is a new bill called PIPA that is if is pass it will****REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.**

**The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. The thing is I am not an American citizen. But many people who read this are. There is a fanfiction member under the penname ofXxDarkxBloodxX****he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Check this link for more information .net/s/7753936/1/PIPA and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking.**

**We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. To everyone reading this who isn't a U.S citizen, make author notes like this one so that your American readers vote against this bill and I encourage the American members to spread the voice as well.**

**I repeat, this is no joke! We have until the January 24th. EVERYONE, FIGHT THIS BILL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**People, I have an idea. It seems that Hollywood is a major supporter of PIPA and SOPA. They even threaten Obama to don't give him any money for his reelection campaign.**

**So to everyone who can't vote because you are either too young or not an American citizen, you can join a world-wide boycott movement against Hollywood. From tomorrow Friday 20 to Sunday 22 of January****DON'T GO TO THE MOVIE TEATHER****.**

**Seriously, just three short days for us that we can live without movies and Hollywood will lose millions of dollars world-wide. It will also send a message to their leader: FANFICTION MEMBERS WILL FIGHT AGAINST PIPA AND SOPA. Then they might start having second thoughts.**

**So everyone please cooperate for the sake of this site. Just three short days for us but it will be a pain in the pocket for Hollywood, the main opposition. So let's rally against our common enemy.**

**We can do this people! So you know the drill and now go spread the word!**

**FOR FANFICTION!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have more information everyone. Believe it or not, this cybernetic apocalypse is already starting. One of the most important websites of file exchange known as Megaupload has already been shut down by the FBI all thanks to this blasted bill. And it gets worse. I manage to find a legit list of all the sites that will be shut down (so far, the list may grow bigger).**

**For downloading sites, the ones scheduled for execution are:  
><strong>  
><strong>Mediafire<br>Rapidshare  
>Uploading<br>Fileserve  
>4share<br>Filestube  
>Ares<br>Limeware  
>Emule<br>Edonkey  
>Torrents<strong>

**For Blackberry cellphone related things:**  
><strong>Duoberry<br>.com  
>Lips<br>**  
><strong>And even the social network ones like:<strong>  
><strong>Facebook<br>Youtube  
>Myspace<br>Google ( videos )  
>Wikipedia<strong>

**We can't allow this to happen! We have to fight! And we can fight. There is a website called www. avaaz. Org / es / save _ the _ internet. You can sign up there for the petition. It requires your email and I know many people don't like to give that away but if there has ever been a worthy cause to give your email address to, this is it. Let's face it; what use will we give our email aside from contacting other people if they shut down all these websites? An email address will became almost worthless. So go to that website and help save the internet.**

**By the way, if anyone wants to copy paste the information of these author's notes to PM it or post it in your own stories to help spread the word, by all means go ahead.**

**And remember the boycott against Hollywood; three short days for us, millions of dollars less to our opposition. We can do this people! And we will do it!**

**FOR FANFICTION! DOWN WITH THE BILL!**

Note is made by Forcystus5


	4. Chapter 4

This congressional jackassery will commence on January 24th! If you wish to preserve not only this site, but your liberty, call your state senators! I'll just leave this list of their phone numbers at the bottom.

Think, guys- is over TWO MILLION MEMBERS strong! If we all called up these guys, then there would be absolutely NO WAY THIS MALARKEY WOULD SQUEEZE THROUGH THE GOVERNMENT'S ASSCHEEKS!

So call your senators today and tell them to vote against PIPA! We can do this! If you see this, put something in a new chapter of an existing story! Spread the word!

AK, Lisa Murkowski, 907-456-0233  
>AL, Jefferson Sessions, 334-244-7017<br>AL, Richard Shelby, 205-759-5047  
>AR, John Boozman, 479-725-0400<br>AR, Mark Pryor, 501-324-6336  
>AZ, Jon Kyl, 602-840-1891<br>AZ, John McCain, 602-952-2410  
>CA, Barbara Boxer, 510-286-8537<br>CA, Dianne Feinstein, 415-393-0707  
>CO, Michael Bennet, 303-455-7600<br>CT, Richard Blumenthal, 860-258-6940  
>CT, Joseph Lieberman, 860-549-8463<br>DE, Thomas Carper, 302-573-6291  
>DE, Chris Coons, 302-573-6345<br>FL, Bill Nelson, 407-872-7161  
>FL, Marco Rubio, 305-418-8553<br>GA, C. Saxby Chambliss, 770-763-9090  
>GA, John Isakson, 770-661-0999<br>HI, Daniel Akaka, 808-522-8970  
>HI, Daniel Inouye, 808-541-2542<br>IA, Charles Grassley, 515-288-1145  
>IA, Thomas Harkin, 515-284-4574<br>ID, Michael Crapo, 208-334-1776  
>ID, James Risch, 208-342-7985<br>IL, Richard Durbin, 312-353-4952  
>IL, Mark Kirk, 312-886-3506<br>IN, Daniel Coats, 317-554-0750  
>IN, Richard Lugar, 317-226-5555<br>KS, Pat Roberts, 913-451-9343  
>KY, Mitch McConnell, 502-582-6304<br>KY, Rob Portman, 361-576-1231  
>LA, Mary Landrieu, 225-389-0395<br>LA, David Vitter, 337-262-6898  
>MA, Scott Brown, 617-565-3170<br>MA, John Kerry, 617-565-8519  
>MD, Barbara Mikulski, 410-962-4510<br>ME, Susan Collins, 207-945-0417  
>ME, Olympia Snowe, 207-874-0883<br>MI, Carl Levin, 313-226-6020  
>MI, Debbie Stabenow, 517-203-1760<br>MN, Al Franken, 651-221-1016  
>MN, Amy Klobuchar, 612-727-5220<br>MO, Roy Blunt, 816-471-7141  
>MO, Claire McCaskill, 816-421-1639<br>MS, Thad Cochran, 601-965-4459  
>MS, Roger Wicker, 601-965-4644<br>MT, Max Baucus, 406-657-6790  
>MT, Jon Tester, 406-449-5401<br>NC, Richard Burr, 910-251-1058  
>NC, Kay Hagan, 336-333-5311<br>ND, Kent Conrad, 701-258-4648  
>ND, John Hoeven, 701-250-4618<br>NE, Mike Johanns, 308-632-6032  
>NE, E. Benjamin Nelson, 402-441-4600<br>NH, Kelly Ayotte, 603-622-7979  
>NH, Jeanne Shaheen, 603-647-7500<br>NJ, Frank Lautenberg, 973-639-8700  
>NJ, Robert Menendez, 973-645-3030<br>NM, Jeff Bingaman, 505-346-6601  
>NM, Tom Udall, 505-346-6791<br>NV, Dean Heller, 775-686-5770  
>NV, Harry Reid, 702-388-5020<br>NY, Kirsten Gillibrand, 212-688-6262  
>NY, Charles Schumer, 212-486-4430<br>OH, Sherrod Brown, 216-522-7272  
>OK, James Inhofe, 918-748-5111<br>OK, Tom Coburn, 918-581-7651  
>OR, Jeffery Merkley, 503-326-3386<br>PA, Robert Casey, 570-941-0930  
>PA, Pat Toomey, 610-434-1444<br>RI, John Reed, 401-943-3100  
>RI, Sheldon Whitehouse, 401-453-5294<br>SC, Jim DeMint, 864-233-5366  
>SC, Lindsey Graham, 864-250-1417<br>SD, Tim Johnson, 414-276-7282  
>SD, John Thune, 605-334-9596<br>TN, Lamar Alexander, 615-736-5129  
>TN, Bob Corker, 423-756-2757<br>TX, John Cornyn, 512-469-6034  
>TX, Kay Hutchison, 214-361-3500<br>UT, Orrin Hatch, 801-524-4380  
>UT, Mike Lee, 801-524-5933<br>VA, Mark Warner, 804-775-2314  
>VA, James Webb, 804-771-2221<br>VT, Patrick Leahy, 802-863-2525  
>VT, Bernard Sanders, 802-862-0697<br>WA, Patty Murray, 206-553-5545  
>WI, Ron Johnson, 605-332-8896<br>WI, Herbert Kohl, 414-297-4451  
>WV, Joe Manchin, 304-342-5855<br>WV, John Rockefeller, 304-347-5372  
>WY, John Barrasso, 307-261-6413<br>WY, Michael Enzi, 307-682-6268

This is no joke people! Vote against to save this lovely place!


	5. CISPA acts like SOPA

Have you heard of the horrible thing called CISPA (Cyber Intelligence Sharing and Protection Act)? This act, if passed, will allow government officials to look at YOUR private info on the Web. Tell me, do you want Obama looking at every embarrassing detail of your life?

No? I didn't think so.

But! I have two ways to beat down this horrible bill!

1- Go to and scroll down. You should find CISPA there, on the left side of the page. You need to give your e-mail, and I know that people don't like doing that, but would you prefer a world like in The Bar Code Tattoo? (For those who don't know, in The Bar Code Tattoo by Suzanne Weyn, everyone who is seventeen years or older must get a bar code tattoo. In that tattoo is all of your information. The government does something to make the bar code tattoos not work for people who are less than perfect-for example, if you had a bar code tattoo and your grandmother had cancer, or you had a disease, your bar code tattoo would not work. Without a working bar code tattoo, you can't buy or sell. Is this the kind of future we want? Where certain people are pushed down on the stair ladder of life because of things out of their control?)

2-Apparently, companies such as AT&T, Facebook, Intel, Microsoft, and Verizon support CISPA. If you have Facebook, don't use it for as long as you can. If your phone is AT&T or Verizon, don't use it for as long as possible or keep it to a minimum. If you're planning to get something by Microsoft or Intel, don't. It's just a period of time for us, but its major losses in money for them-that is, if we DO boycott them.

Other CISPA supporters are:

TechAmerica IBM Oracle Corporation Symantec Business Software Alliance

The CTIA-The Wireless Association

Hundreds More

So, please, if you own anything or are planning to get anything by the above countries, boycott it. Three days, a week, months, or even a year if you can-just as long as it takes to beat down CISPA. Google it, you'll see. Also, if you have any form of contact with anyone who has connections to the government, use it. Heck, it doesn't even have to be connections with the U. S. government! Just… ANY government. As long as it's not the North Korean government, or any government that would… You know… Attack us. Then again, I doubt that anyone from N. Korea is allowed to read this.

Don't even get me started on ACTA. Oops, too late.

Have you heard of PIPA and SOPA? This is practically the same thing. Australia, Canada, Japan, Morocco, New Zealand, Singapore, South Korea, The European Union, and 22 countries of the European Union have signed. If you live in any of these countries, please-PROTEST!

ACTA is a supposed 'anti-piracy' act, but will it really help? It'll just shut down any websites that insult companies with enough money to get the site gone! Take a look at this:

Kadar Arif, the rapporteur (a person appointed by a deliberate body to investigation issue) of the process of getting the E. U. to sign ACTA said;

"I want to denounce in the strongest possible manner the entire process that led to the signature of this agreement: no inclusion of civil society organizations, a lack of transparency from the start of negotiations, repeated postponing of the signature of the rest without explanation being ever given, exclusion of the EU Parliament's demands that were expressed on several occasions in our assembly."

What do you think of that? If that's not in the slightest dodgy, I don't know WHAT is. Act against ACTA!

And don't just assume 'this is old news' and not do anything. Both CISPA and ACTA can be passed, and it's up to us to stop them. Most of all don't think that you can't do anything. The power of the people beat down PIPA and SOPA, two bills that would have restricted our Internet freedom. WE have corrected the government before, and we can show them the right thing to do once more! Let's fight for our freedom on the Net!

For more Information kindly contact Joanne Kathleen Riordan

More on info on her story Welcome to the Other Side of Sanity


End file.
